The present invention relates to dashboards for motorized vehicles, and more specifically, the use of a portable communications device to display and/or provide vehicle operational information, among other information, to an operator of the vehicle.
Vehicle displays typically provide vehicle operational information, such as, for example, vehicle speed and engine temperature. The inclusion of such displays in a vehicle generally requires significant design, tooling, manufacturing, and equipment expenses. For example, the dashboard typically needs to be designed and manufactured to provide the requisite space and/or fittings for the placement of an instrument panel and/or associated gauges or displays. Further, each gage may be separately wired or otherwise connected to a wire or cable that delivers signals or information to each gage. Further, different instruments panels may be required, or existing panels may need to be designed, for the inclusion of additional gauges that may be provided with the purchase of enhanced vehicle models, trim packages, or other purchased options. Further, over the course of time, the instrument panels and associated portions of the dash may be redesigned to indicate the introduction of a new or modified vehicle model onto the market. However, such design considerations and changes, as well as the manufacturing and assembly of the dashes, instruments panels, and gauges, may increase the complexity and expense of the vehicle.